


Тик-так

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, No Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Сэхуну бы хотелось внять этому голосу тикающей совести, да не может. (с)





	Тик-так

На улице зябко в футболке и расстегнутой кожаной куртке. Сэхун прячется от ветра у ворот школы, закуривая. Охранник косится в его сторону недовольно, но не трогает: за территорией школы уже не его дело, кто там себе здоровье губит.   
  
Телефон подает признаки жизни вибрацией в заднем кармане джинсов: Чонин спрашивает, не поменялись ли планы. Сэхун хмыкает, и набравшийся пепел уносит порывом ветра. Как сказать, что планы отменяются уже третий раз, он не знает: Чонин друг понимающий, но слишком долго без объяснений себя динамить не даст.   
  
Набирает в ответ короткое сообщение с извинением, а потом стирает и прячет телефон в карман. Не сейчас, а когда решит для себя.  
  
Звонок с занятий был пару минут назад, и первые группы жужжащих учеников проходят мимо него. Причина отложенных планов появляется в компании других учеников. Джисон смеется громко, позволяя навалиться на себя парнишке пониже: Сэхун из разговоров узнает Джено. А потом видит из-под расстегнутой куртки младшего желтый капюшон собственной толстовки и отчего-то коротко улыбается. Тушит окурок о подошву, когда группа старшеклассников подходит ближе к воротам.   
  
— Хён?   
  
Джисон замечает его, когда они подходят совсем близко. Сэхун отлепляется от стены и засовывает руки в карманы куртки: руки чешутся подтянуть к себе под бок прямо за яркий капюшон и взлохматить уже тронутые чужой рукой волосы. Однако младший расценивает его позу неправильно: тушуется, наспех прощается с друзьями и подходит совсем близко.   
  
Сэхун кивает головой и идет вперед, все же стирая чужое прикосновение на волосах младшего. Джисон какое-то время молчит, пока они не удаляются от школы и внимательных чужих взглядов.   
  
— Мама звонила? — пальцы младшего сжимают лямку рюкзака. Глаза у Джисона виноватые, когда он поднимает несмело на брата взгляд.   
  
— Что ты опять натворил?   
  
— Она ведь все рассказала уже, чего спрашиваешь? — когда Джисон недоволен, он не смотрит в глаза. Дует губы неосознанно и хмурится, и Сэхун ничего не может с собой поделать — вздыхает устало и делает тон мягче: ругать ему младшего никогда не нравилось.  
  
— Рассказала. Но я хочу услышать, как все было на самом деле.  
  
«На него плохо влияют!» — вот что всегда говорит госпожа Пак. Плохо влияют в школе, плохо влияет отец после развода, плохо влияет Интернет и старший брат. Потому что с самого раннего детства был б **о** льшим авторитетом, чем родители. Потому что именно поэтому Джисон записался на танцы, всегда водился с компаниями постарше, впервые по дурости выкрасил волосы и стал ночевать вне дома. Признать, что младший сын тоже уже давно вырос, сложнее, чем переложить вину на кого-то еще и приукрасить в сотни раз. И Сэхун готов принять все обвинения. Потому что госпожа Пак и не догадывается, насколько губительным становится их общение для младшего с каждым годом.   
  
В глазах Джисона всегда доверия столько, что Сэхун задыхается: не заслужил. Сразу после школы вложил все накопленное в то, чтобы снять квартиру отдельно и сбежать от самого себя. Отец рвение сына к самостоятельной жизни оценил, несмотря на то, что тот просто поставил перед фактом. Возможно, именно этот поступок старшего сына углубил разлом между родителями: дети выросли, и не для кого стало играть в семью. А Сэхун устал от скандалов и просто из принципа оставил отцовскую фамилию. Тогда впервые младший посмотрел на него беспомощно, потому что ему выбора не оставили — лишь видимость. Только вот с переходом Джисона в старшую школу матери пришлось смириться, что для младшего сына слово «дом» приобрело другое значение.   
  
Джисон вскидывает на него открытый взгляд, почувствовав настроение старшего, и говорит увереннее:  
  
— Те третьегодки сами были виноваты, они слишком много чесали языками.  
  
— «Чесали языками», — цокает старший. — От кого только понахватался, герой?  
  
Сэхун усмехается, и младший шутливо пихает его в бок, отчего-то смущенный. А у Сэхуна под ребрами что-то шевелится, оседая неприятной горечью на языке: теперь в жизни Джисона гораздо больше других людей.   
  
— Почему мать попросила тебя забрать? — задает старший мучающий его вопрос.   
  
Когда-то впервые после первой крупной ссоры с матерью Джисон прибежал к нему. Прямо в домашней одежде и с неразобранным после занятий рюкзаком. Сэхун тогда сделал одну из главных ошибок в своей жизни: впустил и позволил остаться, не отправив домой. Эгоизм взял вверх над взрослой рассудительностью и ответственностью старшего брата. «Просто пусть он будет завтра дома, у него ведь даже сменной одежды нет», — выдохнула тогда уставшая мать в трубку. Именно тогда съемная небольшая квартира, которая должна была стать пристанищем Сэхуна, превратилась в то самое «дом» для младшего. Как-то очень быстро и незаметно это стало местом, куда Джисон мог прийти в любой момент и где всегда прятался от излишней опеки.   
  
«Пусть он будет лучше у тебя...» — вот что ответила мать на вопросы Сэхуна. И эта непривычная фраза, у которой явно было продолжение, заставила отменить все планы на выходной вечер и в накинутой наспех куртке поспешить к месту учебы брата.   
  
— Она думала, что я могу уйти куда-то еще.  
  
— А ты мог? — Сэхун задает вопрос так быстро и резко, что сам от себя морщится. Был бы здесь Чонин, понял бы все правильно и явно тут же забыл бы о существовании друга. Но Джисон перемену не улавливает, видимо, слишком обозленный на прошедший разговор.   
  
— Ей когда из школы позвонили, я у отца ведь ночевал на выходных. А утром вернулся за вещами, и она на пороге. Мы поругались, как всегда, хотя она даже выслушать не захотела, как все было и почему я в драку ввязался. Начала кричать, что снова убегу к тебе, как ты плохо на меня влияешь. Ну я и ляпнул, что не к тебе уйду, а насовсем и к кому-то еще.   
  
Сэхун хмурится и молчит. Тормозит на светофоре и мнет пачку сигарет в кармане. Внутри кошки скребут, но задавать вопросы он не решается. Было бы замечательно перевести все в шутку или еще раз напомнить, что так разговаривать с мамой не стоит. Но голосу своему Сэхун сейчас явно не хозяин.  
  
Им загорается зеленый, и старший неспешно переходит дорогу, чувствуя, как Джисон трется о его бок, прижимаясь ближе в потоке людей.   
  
— Хён, — зовет младший, сжимая его плечо, когда они заворачивают на улицу Сэхуна. Жест такой взрослый и сдержанный, что старший невольно застывает. — Я бы все равно к тебе пришел. Если навсегда — только к тебе. Пока не прогонишь сам.  
  
Сэхун смотрит в глаза младшего и рвано выдыхает, потому что хотел услышать именно это и боялся одновременно. Смотрит в повзрослевшие черты Джисона, чувствует ладонь на плече и окончательно понимает, что сам себя закапывает. Если раньше боялся, что видит в нем себя, то теперь понимает: не поэтому тянет болезненно и неправильно. Сэхун не знает, что хуже. И видеть больше, чем братскую привязанность, в словах и действиях младшего отказывается. Пусть он лучше потонет один.   
  
Улыбается почти болезненно и треплет Джисона по голове, видя, как медленно расцветает родное лицо от ответной счастливой улыбки.  
  
— Идем домой.  
  
«Домой» — в небольшую квартирку, что стала убежищем теперь для двоих.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Джисон прекрасно вписывается в обстановку небольшой кухоньки съемной двушки в желтой сэхуновой толстовке, которая больше размера на три. Младший растет быстро и через пару лет догонит Сэхуна в росте, но пока на нешироких плечах ткань висит. А Джисону нравится: таскает из шкафа вещи старшего и будто с удовольствием прячет ладони в длинных рукавах. Сэхун никогда не ругался. Отказывается даже самому себе признаться, что ему это нравится.  
  
Джисон рассказывает, что произошло за ту неделю, что они не виделись. Смеется изредка и смотрит сквозь глаза-полумесяцы. Сэхун чуть улыбается и забывает про собственный чай, насаждаясь смехом младшего и бесконечными историями. Пропускает все мимо ушей, задумываясь. Джисон взрослеет, и от этого тянет в груди. Совсем скоро он окончательно перестанет быть младшим братишкой, о котором нужно заботиться. Как потом объяснять желание всегда быть рядом?   
  
«Он как птенец вечно за тобой бегает, а ты и рад стараться. Столько предложений, а единственная задница, которая тебя волнует, и та младшего брата», — Чонин не стесняется шутить и больно не одобряет опеку над младшим, пусть и никогда не был против Джисона в их компании. У него в семье две старшие сестры, и он, избалованный женским вниманием с детства, старался как можно скорее повзрослеть. Сэхун тогда смеялся вместе с ним почти до слез, потому что только он мог уловить, сколько правды было в этой фразе.   
  
— Хён, мама сказала, что я эгоист. Такой же, как и ты. Почему?   
  
Сэхун моргает пару раз, прежде чем вникает в суть вопроса.   
  
— Ответить на это может лишь она сама, — в конце концов пожимает плечами старший.  
  
— Она говорит, что я могу тебе мешать, — младший смотрит в кружку. — Бегу к тебе за защитой, хотя пытаюсь быть взрослым, и мешаю тебе личную жизнь строить.  
  
Сэхун застывает, а потом прячет лицо в ладонях, негромко посмеиваясь. Младший такой реакции удивляется и кажется действительно озабоченным этим опросом. Сэхун потирает лицо ладонями, откидывается на спинку стула и чуть улыбается.  
  
— В каком-то смысле она права.   
  
Джисон распахивает глаза.  
  
— Я никогда не думал об этом так, хён. Ты скажи, если я действительно мешаю. Вдруг у тебя действительно кто-то...  
  
Младший что-то бормочет под конец, а Сэхун улыбается так, что щеки болят. Это нервное, наверное. Потому что вот он, его шанс выдохнуть спокойно. Если скажет, что не стоит приходить больше, младший ведь не придет. Обидится, но послушает. Только вдруг он пойдет куда-то еще?   
  
— Я про часть «пытаешься казаться взрослым», — поясняет старший и встает сполоснуть кружки. — А девушки у меня нет, так что ты ничему не мешаешь. Не переживай, если что, ты первый об этом узнаешь.  
  
Сэхун посмеивается, однако за спиной наступает тишина, вопреки ожидаемому смеху Джисона. Старший оглядывается вопросительно через плечо, встречая совсем незнакомый взгляд.  
  
— А не девушки, хён?   
  
У Сэхуна внутри все застывает от ужаса. Потому что такие вопросы просто так не появляются. Потому что тема это опасная.   
  
— С чего такие вопросы?  
  
— Я видел тогда... — младший мнется, пока у Сэхуна пересыхает в горле от картинок в голове, что мог видеть брат. — Видел Чонин-хёна и Кенсу-хёна, когда мы тогда за город выбирались вместе...   
  
Отлегает на мгновение. А потом он вспоминает о привычках этой парочки, и...  
  
— Вот ведь гребаные кролики, даже ребенка не постеснялись неподалеку, — ругается он с чувством, хотя никогда себе такого не позволял.   
  
Джисон хмурится:  
  
— Я давно не ребенок. И ты так и не ответил на вопрос.   
  
Сэхун встречает пытливый взгляд и задумчиво наклоняет голову набок. Почему ответ младшему так важен, он и не думает размышлять. Решает для себя: ответить правду или ложь. И закрывает эту тему окончательно.  
  
— Нет. И не забивай себе этим голову, пойдем посмотрим фильм.  
  
Младший кивает будто в ответ собственным мыслям и послушно идет следом. А через полчаса просмотра очередной марвеловской картины Сэхун осознает, что нужно учиться строить дистанцию. Где-то в момент, когда привыкший к близкому контакту младший заваливается на него, иногда сжимая колено на особо волнующих или захватывающих моментах. И в реальность из их маленькой идиллии возвращает именно Чонин.   
  
 _«Вечеринка у Хвана в 10. Если не притащишь сюда свою костлявую задницу, я за ней приду сам. Вместе с Кенсу. И тут шутки кончаются, как ты понял. Тебе давно пора выпустить пар, наседка!»_  
  
И несколько идиотских эмоджи, подтверждающих, что друг не шутит. Сэхун проводит еле ощутимо носом по макушке младшего и решает для себя, что действительно пора. В момент, когда Джисон пытается устроиться поудобнее и задевает ладонью бедро старшего. Печатает краткое «Буду» и откидывает телефон на столик.  
  
— Мама? — вдруг спрашивает Джисон. И сам дает Сэхуну повод.  
  
— Возвращайся сегодня домой.  
  
Выходит почти с идеальным равнодушием, но даже оно испаряется, когда младший резко отстраняется и смотрит так, будто до последнего не верит, что не показалось.   
  
— Если я мешаю...  
  
— Нет, — прерывает Сэхун и кладет ладонь на голову Джисона, поступая как никогда правильно, — просто она будет переживать. Хватит и того, что наши с ней отношения испортились. Прекращай с ней ругаться.   
  
Младший поджимает губы и уворачивается от прикосновения, отодвигаясь.   
  
— Я все понял.  
  
Он собирается быстро, и Сэхун слышит лишь дверной хлопок напоследок. Пинает диванную подушку, чтобы выпустить пар, и хватает телефон. Матери он решается набрать только с третьего раза: предупреждает, что отправил брата домой, и просит предупредить, когда он вернется.  
  
«Он дома. Спасибо», — пришедшее через час, отпускает что-то внутри.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
У Хвана всегда зависали под конец недели все, кто был знаком как-то с ним или с его друзьями. Или с друзьями его друзей и так далее — в общем и целом все, кто хоть как-то узнавал о вечеринке, наведывались в несуществующее официально заведение. Платишь за вход, получаешь штамп и можешь тусить до утра, если выпивка не нужна. В этом районе была еще пара ночных заведений, поэтому на шум жаловаться было некому. Они были знакомы с Хваном еще с универа, когда тот впервые прознал о почти задаром продающемся помещении и загорелся идеей разнообразить студенческие будни. Тогда еще никто и не думал, что это станет его постоянным делом и покупка окупит себя до конца обучения. Просто здесь нравилось всем, потому что в местечке, называемом среди своих просто «У Хвана», не существовало никаких правил и ограничений. Разве что любое распространение какой-то дряни хозяином пресекалось раз и навсегда.   
  
Сэхун пишет Чонину, как только получает свою печать. Друг вылавливает его у бара и вручает стакан с пивом, явно разбавленным чем покрепче.   
  
— За твое возвращение в строй, — игриво толкает его в бок Чонин, вызывая тихий смех. — Осознал, что птенчик вырос наконец?  
  
А Сэхун давно уже осознал, и от этого лицо режет кривая улыбка. Чонин изменение видит, поэтому вмиг становится серьезным.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Поругались, — нехотя отвечает Сэхун.   
  
— Вот это новости. С почином, — все же смеется друг, явно радуясь, что ничего серьезного не произошло. — Из-за чего?   
  
— Отправил его домой.  
  
— Давно пора, — протискивается между ними Кенсу, сразу прижатый к боку Чонина, — ему скоро девчонок уже водить, а он за тобой бегает.   
  
— Кстати об этом, — вспоминает Сэхун. — Какого хрена вы тогда за городом делали, когда я Джисона взял? Он вас видел.   
  
— Оу, — произносят друзья одновременно и смеются без капли вины.   
  
Сэхун цыкает и делает из своей кружки несколько больших глотков. Ситуация никого не напрягает, потому что все прекрасно знают, что младший никому не расскажет. Только Сэхуну от этого не легче.   
  
Кенсу кто-то звонит, и он бросает, что скоро вернется. Чонин, получивший напоследок шлепок по губам, вместо поцелуя, светится почти как лампочка. У Сэхуна внутри все крутит от возрастающего желания когда-то иметь возможность делать так. Только вот от осознания объекта этого желания хочется застрелиться.   
  
— Вам следует быть осмотрительнее, — замечает Сэхун.  
  
— А тебе следует расслабиться, — игриво пихает его Чонин. Но потом вдруг смотрит сквозь него и спрашивает уже серьезно: — Джисон ведь домой пошел?  
  
— Что?  
  
Сэхун оборачивается, прежде чем Чонин успевает его остановить. На танцполе, почти в самой гуще, он видит выбеленную по дурости макушку, что заставила отсиживался у старшего брата два дня. На Джисоне какая-то кожаная куртка, которую до этого Сэхун никогда не видел, и возмутительно узкие штаны. А еще слишком много чужих людей, трогающих абсолютно свободно.   
  
— Стой ты, — ловит его Чонин, и только в этот момент Сэхун понимает, что весь подался вперед и сжал руки в кулаки. — Он уже взрослый малый, вспомни себя в его возрасте.  
  
Сэхун вспоминает. Потому что именно в этом возрасте он со всем для себя разобрался. И до сих пор нет пути назад.   
  
Но послушно расслабляется, оставаясь на месте. Взгляда с младшего не сводит и столько для себя нового открывает, что опустошает свою кружку в несколько глотков: он уже и забыл, что Джисон все это время танцует.   
  
— Вот это да, — отмечает Кенсу, когда видит, к кому приковано все их внимание. — Мелкий все же в тебя пошел.  
  
Сэхун кисло улыбается и чувствует эфемерную горечь от этих слов. Однако когда какой-то тип закидывает руку на плечи Джисона и среди компании школьников поднимается шум, становится не до шуток. Друзья тоже понимают, что к чему.  
  
— Иди найди Хвана, — бросает Чонин Кенсу и вслед за Сэхуном пробирается на улицу.   
  
Сэхун с Чонином появляются уже в момент начавшейся заварушки: видно, от разговоров сразу перешли к делу. Чонин сквозь зубы ругается на школьников, что «стали совсем дикими», а Сэхун со страхом ищет только брата. К несчастью, Джисон оказывается в эпицентре.   
  
Сэхуну кажется, что у него жизнь перед глазами проносится, когда у того самого неприятного типа он видит в руке складной нож. Он чудом успевает оттащить младшего за куртку, чувствует легкое жжение на щеке и укладывает старшеклассника на землю. Оставшись без оружия и увидев перед собой старшего, тот теряется, а потом в ужасе прикрывается руками. Сэхун заносит кулак, но сплевывает рядом, несильно пиная тело носком ботинка. Оно того не стоит. Подоспевший Кенсу с Хваном и его людьми успокаивают окончательно всех и растаскивают по углам.   
  
— Хён?.. — раздается неуверенное за спиной, и у Сэхуна сходит пелена ярости с глаз.   
  
Он смотрит на брата и подходит ближе в два широких шага. Хватает в руки лицо и жадно рассматривает на предмет увечий. Но младший успел отделаться только разбитой губой и легким испугом. Зато глаза. Темные, все еще напуганные и подведенные чем-то, уже размазанным по нижнему веку.   
  
Сэхун зло поджимает губы и небрежно отталкивает лицо младшего. Нашел все же себе на задницу приключений. Ослушался.   
  
— А с этими что делать? — интересуется Хван, задумчиво почесывающий затылок. И имеет в виду явно кучку школьников, что они успели поймать.  
  
— Сдай в участок, позвони родителям, отшлепай — мне чхать. Только скажи уже своим лбам, чтобы они проверяли хотя бы гребанный возраст! — зло выплевывает Сэхун, срываясь на первом попавшемся.   
  
— Хэй, ты чего разбушевался? — начинает ворчать Хван, но Чонин явно соображает быстрее: наклоняется к его уху и что-то втолковывает.   
  
Что там будет дальше, Сэхуну по-прежнему наплевать. Он вызывает такси и позволяет себе выдохнуть. Устало трет лицо ладонями и шипит, замечая на пальцах кровь. Все же зацепил.  
  
— Хён? — еще раз зовет Джисон.   
  
Сэхун не оборачивается: просто не готов пока смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Идем домой, скоро приедет такси.   
  
— Домой?..  
  
— Матери ты в таком виде не покажешься, — бросает старший, улавливая в вопросе страх. И было бы чего бояться, даже смешно.   
  
Сэхун закуривает и делает несколько нервных затяжек. Чонин подходит к нему и сжимает плечо, прощаясь без слов. Сэхун в силах только кивнуть. А когда приходит уведомление о подъехавшей машине, бросает через плечо: «Идем», — и не оборачивается. Знает, что Джисон идет за ним.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Они добираются в тишине. Лишь в темном коридоре, когда стягивают обувь, Сэхун резко разворачивается к испуганному внезапным изменением младшему. Хватает его за подбородок и склоняется, смотря в глаза.  
  
— Пил?  
  
Джисон распахивает в удивлении глаза, а потом хмурится и отбрасывает руку брата.  
  
— Я уже не ребенок!   
  
— «Не ребенок» для чего? Для драки в подворотне и походам в сомнительные заведения? — зло отвечает Сэхун.   
  
— Ты сам ходишь в эти сомнительные заведения!  
  
— И не являюсь прекрасным примером для подражания, пойми ты это уже наконец!  
  
Джисон застывает. Сэхун впервые повысил на него голос и сам себя пугается. Злость и страх все еще клокочут внутри. Он смотрит на разбитую губу младшего и морщится, будто больно ему самому. Выдыхает устало и бросает уже спокойнее:  
  
— В ванной на машинке твое домашнее, я не успел кинуть в стирку. Иди. И сотри это безобразие со своего лица.   
  
Он лохматит нервно собственные волосы и идет за аптечкой. Застывает со склянкой спирта на несколько долгих минут, прислушиваясь к шуму воды из ванной. Всего какое-то мгновение. Он мог не успеть всего на мгновение, и одной судьбе известно, что бы могло произойти. Если бы он не пошел к Хвану, если бы они не заметили Джисона, если бы проигнорировали шум очередной потасовки. Если бы ушли раньше. Очень много «если бы». И ничего бы не произошло,  _если бы_  он был хорошим старшим братом.  
  
— Хён, — голос младшего заставляет моргнуть. — Все в порядке?  
  
Сэхун только сейчас понимает, что простоял над аптечкой все время, пока младший приводил себя в порядок. Он откашливается и кивает, присаживаясь на диван. Джисон молча подходит к нему и забирает из рук спирт. Сэхун наблюдает, как ловко тонкие пальцы открывают склянку и смачивают вату. Как неуверенно касается Джисон его подбородка, чтобы приподнять лицо, и придвигается ближе. Разбитая губа выглядит лучше — видно, промыл водой, — но распухла и все равно смотрится инородно на лице младшего. Джисон осторожно, почти с трепетом стирает сначала запекшуюся кровь, а потом касается и самого пореза. Сэхун рассматривает сосредоточенное лицо младшего так близко и невольно выдыхает, явно горячим дыханием касаясь распухшей от удара губы.  
  
— Ничего не в порядке, — запоздало и хрипло отвечает он.  
  
Замечает, как дрогнула рука Джисона, и не успевает среагировать, заваливаясь назад, когда младший порывисто обнимает. Забирается с ногами и обхватывает так сильно, что у Сэхуна перехватывает дыхание.   
  
— Я так испугался. Прости. Мы не думали, что они так далеко пойдут. Мы хотели их проучить, чтобы больше никогда не смели распускать слухи. Я такой идиот, хён.   
  
Сэхун несмело кладет ладони на неширокую спину и позволяет себе прикрыть глаза, прижимая ближе к себе. Утыкается носом в висок младшего и глубоко втягивает воздух. От Джисона пахнет сэхуновым гелем для душа, все еще немного улицей и свежим спиртом.   
  
— Я тоже очень испугался, Сонни, — выдыхает хрипло Сэхун и чувствует, как младший вздрагивает в его объятьях.   
  
Джисон отстраняется ровно настолько, что между ними остается опасно мало пространства. Младший нервно облизывает разбитую губу и смотрит в глаза:  
  
— Ты давно меня так не называл.  
  
Настенные часы, оставшиеся от предыдущего жильца, противно и в голову: «Тик-так, это твой младший брат, тик-так». Сэхуну бы хотелось внять этому голосу тикающей совести, да не может. Кажется, с каждым делением циферблата ему подкладывают дров под самый большой персональный котел.   
  
Сэхун ведет ладонями вниз и резко пересаживает младшего с себя на диван. Дышать становится легче, и он встает на ноги, окончательно возвращая себе трезвость рассудка. Джисон все еще не понимает, насколько губительным могло стать это промедление.  
  
— Я напишу матери, что ты у меня, — хрипло начинает Сэхун и откашливается. — Где постельное белье, ты знаешь. Я пойду в душ, а завтра мы придумаем, что ей сказать.  
  
Черное и мерзкое поднимается изнутри, подкормленное — Сэхун уверен — неверно расцененными фразами и жестами. Потому что он — плохой брат. Не Джисон, а только он. Не принимает душ, а больше просто стоит, подставив лицо потоку. Будто сможет смыть мысли.   
  
Когда он выходит из ванной, свет уже нигде не горит. Он бросает взгляд на кокон из одеяла на диване, прислушивается на мгновение и идет в комнату. Долго задумчиво пялиться в экран мобильного и в итоге набирает короткое: «Он у меня. Завтра все объясню».   
  
Врать о случившемся матери не стоит — и так потерял доверие, — но и как рассказать правду, он тоже пока не знает. Отвечает Чонину, что они добрались, и прячет телефон под подушку.   
  
Пытается считать до ста, изгоняя непрошенные мысли, когда слышит, как скрипит пол. «Тик-так» — эфемерно в голове, а в реальности:  
  
— Хён, — негромко и несмело.   
  
Сэхун зажмуривается, дает себе пару секунд и оборачивается. Даже в сумраке видит блестящий взгляд младшего и в неуверенной позе улавливает совсем недавно сказанное: «Пока не прогонишь сам». И не сможет. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.   
  
Поднимает одеяло с одного края и хрипло от долгого молчания:  
  
— Иди сюда.   
  
Джисон забирается быстро, уверенно, будто боясь передумать, обнимает поперек груди и прижимается так тесно, что Сэхуна моментально бросает в жар.   
  
— Я уже не ребенок, хён, — хрипит младший, и у Сэхуна идут мурашки от горячего шепота, оседающего на коже. — Но если быть взрослым — не поступать так, как тебе хочется, я отказываюсь взрослеть.   
  
У Сэхуна противное тиканье в голове готово списать все на совпадение и воспаленную фантазию. Но прозрачнее намека и не придумаешь в этой ситуации. Джисон невесомо ведет губами по шее и утыкается на мгновение прямо под подбородком.   
  
Сэхун сглатывает и окончательно понимает: быть взрослым за двоих он уже не сможет.


End file.
